Lee-Fi
Profile Appearance Lee-Fi has blue colored eyes and long, light brown hair worn in braided pigtails held by big white orbs with royal blue on top and gold accenting. Nearing the bottom are dull gold and red chinese themed clips. She wears a red, semi-revealing asian dress that has gold detailing, a blue neck and cuff, and inner-coloring. At her chest is a brown section, below it a pink flower shape cut to reveal her belly button, and at her neck is a small sapphire gem. She also wears brown pantyhose with gold lining on top where a dull gray portion sits, and a white section nearing the bottom of her legs that stops at her ankle. Her shoes are red with gold platforms, worn with big silver and gold pieces around her ankles that have arrows and letters printed on them, matching her bracelets on her wrist. Personality Lee-Fi has a well-trained body and uses kung-fu as a weapon to fight. She's the type that uses her fist before she thinks and because of that she's bad with indecisive people. She believes that the strong are the best. When she hears about someone stronger than her, she always listens obediently. Story Lee-Fi encounters Noire, Vert, and the Secretary shortly after they meet up and teases them, saying they're probably on a date. As they deny it she quickly challenges them to a fight. Noire claims this is unfair, considering she snuck up on them in disguise- but Lee-fi argues and claims two-against-one is just as unfair. With no other choice Noire decides fighting her is just fine if it means getting what they needed. Showing to be a sore-loser, Lee-Fi is interregated by Noire after the fight. She asks if she was the one to hurt Resta, but Lee-Fi recalls her running away from her earlier. She had seen some accomplices working for Lid following after her though, then attempts to take off with nothing left. Noire refuses to let her off the hook that easily though, and attempts to think of how to get pay back. Lee-Fi manages to trigger her interest by suggesting they have another duel in something other than fighting and spots a poster for a beauty pageant nearby; unaware of what it was at the time. The duo head to the event stage and change into their chosen bikini as it starts. At first Lee-Fi manages to win several votes- until Noire comes out and steals the crowd with her confidence. Eventually Lee-Fi is unable to stand it and runs away. Eventually Lee-Fi joins the group in hoping to figure out what happened and locating Lid, as she wishes to fight her. She falls for one of the traps right after Neptune, and followed by Vert. By the time Resta has awakend Noire attempts to check on her and request that the Generals join her quest. They refuse at first, out of concern that she would easily toss them aside after her needs were met. Her attempts at getting them to reconsider fails, but they decide to put her to the test first. If she wins, they would join, but if she loses they can do as they please. After her victory, Noire accepts the trio on her team and Lee-Fi eagerly agrees now, inspired after watching her fight. Equipment Weapons Skills Abilities * Physical Resist Lv2 * Counter Rate Up Lvl2 Leader Effect Master Pugilist ! * Ignore Direction * Ignore Height Normal Skills Special Moves Etymology Lee-Fi's name comes from the 'Rī (Ree)' and 'Fai' in 'Suto'rī'to 'Fai'tā (Street Fighter).' Trivia * Lee-Fi is basically Chun-li in appearance (with a mostly inverted color pattern to her outfit) while her attacks are more E.Honda based from the Street Fighter games. * The patterns on her wrist and ankle guards are reference to actual attack move sequences from the SF games. Navigation Category:Lee-Fi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Generals Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters Category:Lastation Residents